The Feelings We Deny
by skye718
Summary: Clark is jealous of Davis (season 8). Story written for the awesome and lovely phillydragonldy. Now why is Clark jealous of Davis? After all he's got a great job, wonderful friends, has super powers, uses those super powers to save lives. Is there something or someone that Davis has that Clark wishes was his?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's getting married?

"Chloe's getting married."

Clark said to himself as he layed sprawled on the sofa on his back, with his legs sticking out. Darn I need a new sofa.

"Chloe's getting married!"

Clark adjusted himself with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Wow didn't see that one coming."

Clark mentally slapped himself. Chloe and Jimmy were dating for a while, of course they would want to tie the knot. Jimmy was a nice guy and Chloe was happy so it didn't seem that much of a stretch. He was happy for her. She deserved to have a special day to look forward to. He needed to buy her something nice - next week he would go to Metro City Mall and find something she would appreciate.

"But I had to get the news from Davis." Clark sighed. Why Davis? Who was this guy? Where did he come from? Okay he was one of the paramedics from the accident but how the hell did Chloe become buddy buddy with him.

 _Hey you must be Chloe's lucky guy. Congratulations._

He couldn't understand why Chloe never told him. They talked a few days earlier but she never mentioned it once.

His phone rang in his pocket. Clark fished it out and saw it was Lous

"Hey Lois, what's up?"

"Smallville get your butt to the Daily Planet right now. I've got a lead on who started the bus crash."

That same night

Clark looked out the window as the police car drove away with Bette. He turned around and saw Chloe in front of the kitchen counter fiddling with her fingers. He smiled and reached in his pocket.

"I found this near the bottom of the stairs." Clark said as he handed her her ring. "It must have slipped off when Bette attacked you."

"Thanks" Chloe replied as she took it and held the ring for a while.

Clark decided to bridge the silence. "So, when is the big day?"

"We didn't set a date yet." Chloe answered as she slipped the ring back on her finger. "It just happened recently."

"You two will be very happy together." Clark said "But I hate to change the subject but we should talk about Bette."

"Yeah I know"

Chloe sat on the sofa "I wished it didn't have to end like this. I thought she actually needed my help."

"Maybe she did." Clark replied as he sat next to her. "But not in the way you thought."

Chloe sighed. She knew Bette was troubled but she never thought it was that serious. She started a fire that caused a bus crash and then framed someone else for it. Then that person had died from an explosion she caused. Then she could have caused someone else to lose his/her life.

 _Mine._ Chloe thought.

Chloe's sympathies went out the window. She frowned. She didn't like thinking like that because she knew Bette didn't have anyone to turn to.

"I hope Bette gets the help she needs." Chloe said then changed the subject. "So you're coming to my wedding right?"

"Do I get an invite?" Clark smiled

"Of course, you're my BFF" Chloe smiled. "Best friends get automatic invites."

"Lucky me."

"Bring Lois as your plus 1"

"Chloe."

"I'm kidding." Chloe hit his shoulder "Lois is my maid of honour so I'm sure she'll get one of her army buddies as a plus 1. Though she may pull you in for a dance or two."

"Lois and me dancing together, that'll be the day." Clark chuckled "Chloe Sullivan, getting married to Jimmy Olsen. That's a very big change to go through."

"A very big change is exactly what it is." Chloe replied. She paused and Clark wondered if she was having second thoughts. "I mean it was the last thing I expected when you, Lois and our friends rescued me from that prison but it felt like the best news I've ever heard in my life. Like I needed something positive to look forward to."

"When Jimmy and I get married." Chloe continued. "There's going to be some changes. Particularly with us."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked. He was confused. Jimmy never showed him any animosity so he was sure he wasn't the type to prevent his future wife from seeing her friends, even if her best friend was male."

"Clark you're my best friend." Chloe said as she got up from the sofa. "And there was a time when I did have feelings for you. But that all changed when I met Jimmy. It took me a while but I finally figured out that pining wasn't helping me move forward with what I wanted from my life. But you have to admit that even with our different intimate lives with other people, some people might mistake that for something more. But I'm not ready for things to change between us. Are you?"

Clark realized what she was talking about. He knew that caused trouble with her and Jimmy's relationship. She protected his secret and that was usually the reason why she and Jimmy broke up countless of times. But he didn't want to bring that up.

Clark got up and went over to hug her. "Hey, don't worry about that. Nothing is going to change between us. You and Jimmy will have a happy life together. That is all I ever wanted for you."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks ago Oliver was on the brink of death.

A few weeks ago Davis had helped save his life.

Clark held the photos in his hand. Victims murdered by a 'beast in the shadows' and some how Davis had pictures of them in his locker. Clark didn't have to break into the locker for evidence. All he had was a strong suspicious feeling that Davis was hiding something. After all he was there for every emergency call related to a specific situation. The ones Clark always found himself in.

Clark hoped Davis wouldn't put the obvious coincidence together. A little x-ray vision and some combination lock picking skills that Lois taught him (because his super-strength was not needed here at all) and instant access. Now he would have to explain why he had those photos in his hand.

But then he remembered he found Davis beneath some rubble during the attack at the club. Clark realized he had to make a tough decision. Be firm and catch Davis stumbling over lies or apologise later for accusing an innocent man.

Davis was walking towards him but his head was down. He was looking at some files intently. A gym bag that he used for work was slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey Davis." Clark called out to him.

"Oh hey Clark." Davis looked up. _Gosh I'm meeting up this guy here a lot. Maybe he started working here or something._ "What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

Davis paused. He wasn't in a hurry but he really wanted to do some research on why these murder victims kept popping up all over Metropolis these days. He never thought he would be one of those people caught in the crossfire.

"Okay." Davis said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"That day I found you injured at the Ace of Clubs." Clark said. "I mean it must have taken a lot of guts to go into a room of screaming people."

Davis mentally took a step back. "Clark. All I remember was Chinese takeout, walking home, blacking out and then waking up covered in blood."

"Are you sure about that?" Clark said sternly. "Because it seems to me that anytime something like this happens, you're always there."

Davis felt one of his headaches coming on but he ignored it. "Just like you huh."

Clark didn't want to get into his own secrets while trying to expose Davis's "I only help people Davis. As a volunteer. Nothing to it."

"So it must have been quite easy for you to walk into a room full of screaming people." Davis retorted. "But I don't recall you being dressed for a club night out."

"Neither was you. Now tell me, why do you have these pictures of the victims in your locker"

Davis felt the headache getting stronger. "Let me spell it out for you. I don't remember how I got from the safety of a sidewalk to a penthouse club. So instead of bothering me, why don't you go catch a real killer. Or better yet, let the cops handle this. And as for the pictures, I'm trying to use them to find out who the killer really is."

"You're hiding something Davis." Clark said. "Pretty soon someone's going to find out."

"Whatever you think I'm hiding Clark." Davis said. Clark. That name doesn't suit him at all. "You might want to think about what you're hiding as well. Because in those pictures I have, there's one common theme. I bet you can guess who or what there is. Just stay the hell away from me."

Clark watched as Davis walked away. He needed to talk to Chloe about the guy. He started dialing her number.

Davis went around the corner and leaned against the wall. His headache was passing but he felt emotionally drained. The argument with Clark had him mentally drained as well. He needed someone to talk to. He took out his phone and dialed Chloe's number.

Right at the entrance of the Metropolis hospital Chloe was walking in. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She took it out and answered.

"Hey, what's up."

A few seconds later.

"Sure, we can hang out later. Let's say at 3 o' clock this afternoon."

A few seconds later and Chloe smiled.

"Okay. See you then Davis."

Chloe smiled and then decided she would head over to the morgue

...

 _Two hours later._

It wasn't three as yet but Chloe mulled over the confession Davis had made.

 _I think I may be a killer._

She didn't believe it. Davis, you're a good person. You save people every day. You can't believe for one second you would do these things.

Clark had a different outlook. Chloe you can't deny the guy is hiding something.

Chloe was angry. Clark. Just because you're suspicious of someone doesn't mean he/she is the bad guy.

Now she was wondering if Clark was right.

Her cellphone vibrated.

It was the hospital "Hello"

"Hello, is this Miss Chloe Sullivan"

"Yes it is."

"There's a Mr. Davis Bloome asking for you." the person said. "I'm Nurse Sterling and he's been admitted for carbon monoxide poisoning it seems. He's been in and out of consciousness asking for you."

"I'll be there right away."

Chloe hung up, picked up her bag, grabbed her keys that were on the dining table and headed out the door.

...


End file.
